wave_chasersfandomcom-20200216-history
Square 7
Spire of Secrets – Magic dungeon holding items of power, knowledge of the Shadow King. The Lonely Mountain – Last major city of the Dwarves. Clings to ancient traditions. Preforms metal crafting and mines that go deep into the depths of the earth, far below the sea level. A towering mountain that, at it's peak, can see far into the sea. A civilization based on trade; they trade their metal crafting and abundance of silver and copper. A strong and stoic people holding onto their traditions. * They don't grow their own food. The land is not fertile, so they trade and fish for what they eat. * A bunch of sailors and merchants. Many Dwarves take to the high seas, their great steam powered vessels ferrying across the sea and trading at various ports. * King Tran Kurlong * Dwarven city is know as Kraz'ar'duun (doon) Cresent Forest – Home of the wood elves and firbolg. A druidic people who worship the Goddess of the Moon, as they call her. They tend to the seeds of the world tree; great saplings that dot the landscape of the island's center. They practice old traditions to maintain the health of these delicate young trees. * Primarch Valendrass Whisperwood – Wood Elf leader. * Gentle druids who tend to the trees and the wildlife. * Fearful of outsiders. * Captain Alleous Vassal Island – A busy port city that connects the islands of the world together through their mail system. With a fleet of ships at their command, the sailors of Vassal head out into the ocean delivering packages and important messages to the leaders of the islands. Sporting the fastest ships on the sea, they make great time riding the waves. With the help of the Aarakockra of Zophos, they are a model of efficiency. * Through use of Magic they have powerful boats that speed across the sea. * They get payed a "subscription fee" from various islands to be included in the magical delivery service. * Messages are sent to the island magically or physically where they can be transcribed and then delivered. * Vassal island is the only island set up to disperse the magical mail. * Magistrate Krovis Morthan '''– Half Orc leader. '''Nightwatch Tower – Star gazing tower erected after the God's Wrath to watch for signs of the ability to return to the main land. Divination wizards from all over come to scan the threads of fate to divine the future and study the shifting prophecies. * High Seer Vilisserah '''– Aasimar Wizard '''Farthen – Small fishing village. Kobold. Good aligned. * Chief Yip-Yak One Eye Island – An unsettled island where giant birds known as Rocs inhabit. They are dangerous and hunt many different living things. Most people try to ignore it and it's large birds of prey, but they are often reminded of it when the Rocs come in for a late night snack; often stealing the farmers cattle. * Rumors state that there was a dungeon of treasure beneath the island back before the first Rocs roosted there. Category:Thalinnia